MY LADY
by Kyuriel Cho
Summary: Persahabatan yang bisa menjadi cinta
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Lady [Part 1]**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Comedy, School Life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : PG 17**

**Cast :**

**EXO's Baekhyun a.k.a Byun Baek Hyun**

**Xi Zi Fan**

**EXO's Chanyeol a.k.a Park Chan Yeol**

**Cho Hye Ri**

**EXO's Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In**

**Infinite's L a.k.a Kim Myung Soo**

**Shin Min Rin**

**Kim Hyun A**

**Other Cast**

Apa yang membuat Xi Zifan bisa berlama-lama dekat dengan seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kasar, suka seenaknya sendiri dan mudah tersulut emosinya. Gadis itu tak bisa menjawab ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh salah satu temannya. Ia hanya bisa bilang bahwa ia nyaman disamping namja itu walaupun tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan, mungkin karena mereka terbiasa bersama sejak kecil.

Sejak saat dimana Zifan yang sering menangis karena Baekhyun itu tak mau menemaninya bermain boneka Barbie atau saat namja itu tak mau meminjamkan salah satu mainannya dan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang dimarahi oleh Eomma nya karena membuat anak sahabatnya menangis. Atau pun saat dimana yeoja manis itu selalu minta digendong karena lelah sehabis bermain dan namja bermarga Byun itu baru mau melakukannya ketika Zifan kecil sudah menangis.

"XI ZIFAN CEPAT KELUAR INI SUDAH SIANG" lamunan gadis itu buyar, ketika seseorang berteriak dari halaman rumahnya.

Yeoja bermarga Xi itu segera mengecup masing-masing pipi kedua orang tuanya, lalu memukul kepala Kakaknya dan berlari keluar sebelum mendapatkan amukan baik dari yang didalam maupun diluar.

Ia mengatur sejenak nafasnya sebelum masuk kesebuah mobil sport mewah keluaran tahun 2013.

"Kau kemana saja aku sudah menunggumu selama 5 menit disini!" Belum sempat ia duduk di kursi empuk itu, ia sudah mendapat semprotan dari orang yang berada dibalik kemudi.

Zifan memegang telinganya sejenak. "Baru 5 menit saja sudah begini, ku dengar Myungsoo sampai 1 jam menunggu Hyeri ditempat kencannya."

Baekhyun mendengus "Aku dan si Kim itu berbeda, ia saja yang terlalu bodoh mau dipermainkan oleh wanita"

"Myungsoo tidak bodoh tapi ia sangat menghargai perempuan tidak seperti kau." Seru Zifan, emosinya sedikit tersulut.

"Aku bukan tidak menghargainya tapi aku malas menuruti permintaan perempuan minta ini, itu aishh pokoknya perempuan itu menyebalkan" Baekhyun tak menyadari jika yeoja disampingnya sudah merah padam.

Itulah rutinitas biasa mereka yang hampir terjadi setiap hari, mereka bisa sampai sore berdebat saling membalas argumen dengan suara yang cukup keras. Untung saja Luhan namja karismatik yang merupakan Kakak Zifan segera menyadarkan mereka bahwa ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, itu artinya mereka akan TERLAMBAT.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau kita jadi dihukum"

Zifan tak berhenti berceloteh membuat telinga Baekhyun berdengung dan mampu menyulut emosinya.

"Kau kira ini juga bukan salah kau, sudahlah diam aku sangat lelah"

Sudah 20 menit mereka membersihkan halaman depan hukuman akibat datang terlambat ke sekolah, mereka berdua tak henti-hentinya saling menyalahkan membuat kerjaan semakin lama untuk segera selesai.

10 menit kemudian mereka bisa bernafas lega karena satpam sekolah menyabut vonisnya dan memperbolehkan untuk segera memasuki kelas. Zifan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak sekali.

"Itulah yeoja berlebihan." Baekhyun kembali memulai.

"YAKK…" hampir saja Zifan membalas sebelum sebuah suara terdengar.

"Omo Xi Zifan ada apa denganmu, lihatlah wajahmu berkeringat rambut mu berantakan dan aishh bau badanmu itu" ucap seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan sebuah bando Mickey mouse dirambut indahnya, tangannya terlihat menutupi hidungnya dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu Nona muda Cho." Zifan menyipitkan matanya sengit.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya" yeoja menyerahkan setumpuk buku pada namja disebelahnya yang juga sudah terdapat setumpuk buku yang sama, kemudian merogoh semua kantong seragamnya mencari sesuatu.

"Ahh sepertinya parfum ku tertinggal dikelas jadi kalau kau mau minta kau bisa datang ke mejaku" ekspresi yang ditamplkan terlihat lucu terbukti Baekhyun dan namja disampingnya tergelak namun tidak bagi Zifan yang terlihat menahan emosi.

1 menit kemudian suasana meledak, pertengkaran seorang Xi Zifan dan Cho Hyeri yang memang sangat hobby berbicara tak jelas. Untung kekasih Hyeri namja tadi segera menariknya menjauh begitu juga dengan Baekhyun yang segera mengasingkan Zifan dari pandangan Hyeri.

Para siswa lain memandangnya tak aneh, karena mereka sering melihat pertengkaran Xi Zifan yeoja cantik dan cuek yang memiliki suara sangat mengganggu pendengaran dengan seorang Cho Hyeri yeoja perpaduan manis dan cantik yang merupakan anak wali kota Seoul yang memiliki tingkah 'sedikit' berlebihan dan 'berbeda' dengan yang lain. Mereka bahkan sering berdebat didalam pelajaran mempertahankan pendapat mereka masing-masing membuat sang guru pusing sendiri.

Hyeri ditarik kekasihnya menuju ruang perpustakaan karena memang itulah tujuan mereka.

"Myungsoo-ya kenapa kau tadi menarik ku, ingin rasanya aku menjambak rambut itu" gerutu Hyeri.

"Itu tak berguna chagi kau malah bisa merusak kuku mu yang cantik itu akibat menjambak rambut Zifan" balas Myungsoo.

Hyeri mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya "Kau benar juga, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku" Hyeri memeluk lengan kekasihnya menampakkan eye smile yang bisa membuat para namja melongo.

Myungsoo tersenyum memandangnya, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah tertular virus dari yeoja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hai manis" 2 orang namja menyapa salah satunya sempat memagang tangannya tak sengaja.

"Aigoo Sehun-ah kau telah menyentuhku cepat minta maaf pada Myungsoo" teriak Hyeri marah, sedangkan Myungsoo sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baru dipegangnya tangannya saja sudah marah, bagaimana kalau ini" namja yang yang satunya lagi mencubit pipi chubby nya.

"YAKKK DO KYUNGSOO KAU BENAR-BENAR, MYUNGSOO-YA MAAFKAN AKU"

Kantin Seoul Art Performing High School terlihat ramai kali ini, karena memang saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Disalah satu pojok kantin duduk 3 orang remaja yang tengah menikmati makanannya.

"Ku dengar kau ribut dengan pujaan hatiku" namja yang terlihat sangat lahap memakan jjajjangmyeon bertanya.

"Dia yang memulai" balas satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka, sedikit tidak jelas karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu Zi-ya baru bicara" salah seorang yang lain membersihkan sedikit sisa makanan dibibir yeoja tadi, Zifan.

"Jongin-ah kenapa kau bisa menyukai yeoja aneh itu, lagipula dia kekasih adikmu sendiri."

"Adik tiri, lagipula bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa berpindah hati padaku yang memang lebih bahkan sangat lebih tampan dari kekasihnya sekarang." Ucap namja yang disebut Jongin tadi dengan penekanan di dua kata awal kalimat.

Zifan berpikir Hyeri memang hampir sempurna siapa namja yang tak menyukainya, tapi sifatnya itu yang menyebalkan. Pada awal jadi siswa baru disini ia bahkan sempat berharap bisa berteman baik dengannya bukan karena ia anak wali kota Seoul melainkan wajahnya yang kelihatan sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kapan kau akan akur dengan Kim Myungsoo itu?" timpal Baekhyun terdengar mengejek.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. "Sampai Hyeri menjadi pacarku" jawabnya konyol.

"Itu terlalu sulit bagaimana dengan 2 yeoja itu" Zifan dengan matanya menunjuk dua orang yeoja yang membawa banyak makanan dan sepertinya menuju kea rah mereka.

Muka Jongin berubah syok "Tolong selamatkan aku dari monster itu, bilang padanya bahwa aku tak ada" ia segera bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Ahh Zi-ya apakah kau melihat Jongin Oppa yang sangat sangat tampan itu" Zifan baru saja akan menjawab namun Baekhyun mendahuluinya.

"Ada dibawah meja tengah bersembunyi"

Kedua yeoja itu bersorak langsung melihat arah yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun tadi.

"Aigoo Oppa ingin bermain petak umpet eoh" ucap yeoja bername tag Shin Minrin.

"Seharusnya Oppa bilang pada kami" kali ini Kim Hyuna dilihat dari name tag nya.

"Kenapa Oppa semakin tampan" ucap kedua nya berbarengan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi bisakah kalian berhenti menggangguku"

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Kajja Zi-ya kita pergi dari sini"

"Yakkk Byun Baekhyun Xi Zifan tolong akuuuuu"

Baekhyun & Zifan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah meninggalkan sahabatnya didalam suasana diibaratkan kandang singa, bahkan mereka terlihat tertawa sangat lepas meratapi nasib kakak kelasnya itu dalam perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Zifan-ah" merasa ada yang memanggilnya Zifan berbalik menemukan seorang namja jangkung yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ahh Chanyeol sunbaenim museum iriya?" ia balas tersenyum, lain dengan Baekhyun yang memasang muka tak suka.

"Sudah kubilang cukup memanggilku Oppa, Chanyeol pun tak apa."

Chanyeol mendekat "Sore nanti kau ada waktu?" tanyanya ramah tidak lupa senyum selalu mengembang dibibirnya.

Baekhyun ingin muntah ketika melihatnya "Sore nanti kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok" ucapnya sarkatis.

Zifan melotot kepadanya "Sore ini sepertinya aku tak bisa, bagaimana jika besok?"

"Ahh gwenchana aku akan menjemputmu nanti" balas namja bermarga Park itu senang.

"Sepertinya bel masuk sebentar lagi berbunyi, kajja Zi-ya kita ke kelas" entah apa maksudnya itu, Baekhyun tak suka melihat namja tiang yang berlagak keren itu dekat-dekat dengan 'yeojanya'.

"Ahh sunbae m..maksudku Oppa, aku permisi ke kelas" pamit Zifan ia ingin segera memukul kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Aww appo Zi-ya" ringis Baekhyun karena mendapat hadiah pukulan tepat dikepalanya yang sangat berharga.

Zifan menatapnya horror "Kau itu tidak punya sopan santun dia kakak kelas kita pabbo"

"Terserah kau sajalah, yang pasti aku tidak suka melihat kau berdekatan dengannya arraseo"

"YAKKKKK"

*********TBC********

**END aja galah ;P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : My Lady [Part 2]**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Comedy, School Life**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rating : PG 17**

**Cast :**

**EXO's Baekhyun a.k.a Byun Baek Hyun**

**Xi Zi Fan**

**EXO's Chanyeol a.k.a Park Chan Yeol**

**Cho Hye Ri**

**EXO's Kai a.k.a Kim Jong In**

**Infinite's L a.k.a Kim Myung Soo**

**Shin Min Rin**

**Kim Hyun A**

**Other Cast**

Byun Baekhyun menatap kesal kearah Xi Zifan yang terlihat sibuk memilih baju yang akan dipakainya besok saat pergi dengan Kakak kelas yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan itu. Padahal niat awal mereka adalah mengerjakan tugas Science yang diberikan oleh Jang Songsaenim, tapi lihatlah sekarang Baekhyun bak juri yang dipaksa untuk menilai pakaian mana yang kira-kira cocok untuk Zifan.

"Aishhh sudahlah tidak ada satu pun bajumu yang cocok, jadi lebih baik kau batalkan saja acaramu dengan Park itu" seru nya kesal.

Zifan melotot kearahnya "MWOGA? Ini kesempatan langka Baekki-ah bisa diajak jalan oleh Chanyeol Oppa yang super tampan dan baik hati itu"

"ckck tampan, baik hati, kau sangat bodoh" Baekhyun terdengar mengejek."Aishhh kau lebih baik pulang, tidak membantu sama sekali"

Zifan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yakkk tunggu bagaimana dengan tugasnya?" Baekhyun masih mencoba bertahan untuk berada dipintu."Itu kau saja yang mengerjakan, lagipula aku sudah mengerjakan setengahnya tadi sendirian karena kau sibuk bermain game."

Pintu tertutup sempurna, tampak raut kesal & marah diwajah Baekhyun ia dengan sukses mengutuk sahabatnya itu. Ny. Xi mendekatinya bertanya apakah terjadi sesuatu.

"Aniyo Eommonim, seperti biasa perempuan suka melebih-lebihkan" balas Baekhyun, ia tak sadar jika orang didepannya adalah perempuan."Aku pamit pulang Eommonim" ucapnya tak lupa dengan menbungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Memangnya hanya perempuan saja apa, laki-laki itu lebih parah" ujar Ny. Xi kesal tak terima dengan pernyataan anak sahabatnya tadi.

Jongin menatap kedua yeoja dihadapannya dengan lesu, ia sungguh lelah menemani lebih tepatnya dipaksa menemani mereka mengelilingi Lotte World, taman hiburan yang begitu besar di Seoul. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaannya diketika dipaksa menaiki segala wahana yang ada disitu, belum lagi tangannya memerah akibat terus ditarik-tarik oleh kedua yeoja itu yang menurutnya bak monster.

Belum lagi ketika Minrin & Hyuna, dua yeoja itu jika berbeda pendapat akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran dan ia harus siap siaga sebelum ada korban yang tumbang. Dan kini ia sukses mengajukan istirahat pada mereka, perutnya lapar, badannya pegal dan yang paling penting batinnya tersiksa.

"Oppa lelah kajja kita ke café dekat sini" entah sudah ke berapa kalinya hari ini tangannya ditarik.

"Oppa duduk disini saja bersama ku" ucap Minrin, yeoja cantik yang terlihat lucu dengan kaca mata berwarnanya."Ahh tidak bisa Minrin-ah Jongin Oppa harus duduk disebelahku" ucap Hyuna tak terima, ia menarik Jongin dan mendudukannya disebelah kursinya.

"YAKKK…"

"CUKUUUP aku tidak mau satu meja dengan kalian" Jongin membawa makanannya menuju meja kosong yang beda dua baris dengan mereka.

"Diam disitu atau aku tidak akan pernah mau pergi bersama kalian lagi" ancam Jongin yang mampu membuat Minrin dan Hyuna yang tadinya hendak mengikutinya, terdiam tak berkutik.

"Semoga penderitaanku hari ini cepat berakhir"

Hari ini Hyeri diajak oleh Myungsoo untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya, awalnya ia menolak karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya untuk ke salon tapi bukan Kim Myungsoo namanya jika tak berhasil membujuk gadis manja itu.

Dan disinilah Hyeri, didapur Keluarga Kim yang cukup luas tengah memasak bersama Ibu Myungsoo. Lebih tepatnya ia hanya berdiam diri melihat memasak namun bukan berarti mulutnya bisa diam, ia menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang peralatan dan bumbu dapur yang sebelumnya tak ia ketahui namanya. Bisa jadi ini pertama kalinya yeoja itu menginjakan kaki diruangan bernama dapur.

"Hmm Eommonim adakah yang perlu ku bantu?" tanya Hyeri, tangannya gatal melihat memasak."Gwenchana kau duduk saja Ri-ya"

Hyeri menggembungkan pipinya imut "Aku ingin belajar memasak, bukankah Eommonim tadi bilang bahwa ketika aku & Myungsoo menikah aku harus bisa memasak."

tersenyum melihatnya "Baiklah sekarang kau potong bawang & cabai ini" yeoja paruh baya itu menyerahkan sebuah mangkok yang berisi bawang merah & cabai, Hyeri menerimanya dengan gembira.

Dengan percaya dirinya gadis itu memotong cabai dengan ukuran yang asal lalu mengatakan jika itu salah dan memperlihatkan contohnya yang benar. Hyeri bersorak ketika selesai mengiris satu buah cabai dengan baik dan yeoja paruh baya disebelahnya hanya dapat geleng-geleng kepala.

"Rupanya disini ada belahan jiwaku" Hyeri melirik namja yang baru saja datang dan tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Annyeong Sunbae"sapanya.

"Ahh sudah berapa kali bilang jangan panggil aku Sunbae tapi Oppa Jongin Oppa" kesal namja itu."Shireo itu bisa membuat Myungsoo cemburu"

Myungsoo lagi Myungsoo lagi, kesal namja itu.

"Aku tak cemburu chagi"

Myungsoo terlihat menuruni tangga, ia tampak menawan walaupun hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan bawahan jeans panjang, tak lupa ada senyum dibibirnya. Jongin membuang muka muak ketika melihatnya.

"Bukankah dia mengijinkannya, ppali panggil aku Oppa" seru Jongin."Aku tak suka dipaksa tapi berhubung kau adalah calon kakak ipar jadi aku akan memangilmu Oppa" balas Hyeri masih menimbang-nimbang.

Akan ku buat kau menjadi calon istriku, tampak sebuah smirk dibibir namja jangkung itu.

"Chagiya kau tengah membuat apa?" Myungsoo baru saja akan berjalan mendekati Hyeri.

"Ahh tidak Kim Myungsoo kau jangan mendekat, aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik" hardik yeoja itu keras.

Myungsoo memandangnya aneh "Waeyo?"

"Tentu saja karena hanya aku yang boleh mendekatinya."

"Ahh tidak kau juga Jongin Oppa, lebih baik kalian berdua pergi dari sini dan tunggu sampai masakan jadi." Perintah Hyeri tak lupa jari tangannya yang indah menunjuk dua namja tampan didepannya.

"YAKK PPALI"

"Kenapa Eommonim tertawa?"

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya asal ke ranjang king size nya, sejak pulang dari rumah Zifan hatinya tak tenang dan risau. Memikirkan bagaimana kencan Zifan dan Park menyebalkan nanti, apakah akan romantis. Jika benar ia dalam keadaan gawat karena yeoja itu sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau romantis.

Namja berwajah kekanakan itu kini tengah sibuk mondar-mandir tak jelas. Mengacak rambutnya kesal karena otak paspasannya itu tak juga bisa menemukan ide.

"Lebih baik aku menghubungin Jongin" segera saja Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya kemudian mendial nomor sahabatnya dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke bagian sisi wajahnya.

Sekali lagi Xi Zifan mematut penampilannya didepan kaca, membuat gerakan memutar apakah penampilannya kali ini sudah benar-benar perfect. Ia mengambil lipgloss pink dimeja rias dan mengoleskannya pada bibirnya. Dan selesai, putri sekarang siap untuk menemui pangerannya.

Dari luar kamarnya, terdengar suara bahwa diluar ada yang mencarinya.

"Ne Eomma aku akan segera keluar" ia mengambil tas pink senada dengan baju yang dikenakannya.

Apakah ada yang salah, pikir Zifan melihat Chanyeol menatapnya aneh. Ia kemudian bertanya pada namja yang cukup tinggi itu.

"Aniyo, kau sangat cantik sekali" pipi yeoja itu bersemu merah tak menyangka penampilannya akan dipuja oleh Chanyeol.

Zifan memang tampak menawan dengan dress pink berlengan diatas lutut dengan bando berwarna senada dirambutnya yang tergerai indah dan mengenakan flat shoes.

"Sudah siap tuan putri?" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Zifan.

Namja itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Zifan, yeoja itu merasa sangat tersanjung akan itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya. Sementara tampak dari jarak sekitar 10 meter dari mereka terlihat seorang namja yang tampak menahan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Kau ingin menonton film apa Zi-ya?" namja bermarga Park itu bertanya sangat lembut pada yeoja didepannya. "Aku sangat suka film horror"

Segera saja namja itu memesan 2 tiket film horror dan tak lupa membeli popcorn beserta minumannya, kemudian menggandeng tangan yeoja bernama Xi Zifan untuk memasuki gedung bioskop.

Zifan ingin meledak saat itu juga, tidak pernah sebelumnya ada seorang laki-laki memperlakukannya seperti itu. Ia mencubit pipinya barangkali ia hanya bermimpi, tapi ia merasa sakit dan refleks berteriak. Kemudian Chanyeol bertanya dengan raut khawatir padanya.

"Gwenchanayo Oppa" balas Zifan malu-malu.

"Jeongmalyo? Apa kau merasa sakit? Perlukah kita pulang saja?" Chanyeol berseru khawatir.

Zifan segera sadar dari keterpukauannya "Ani aniyo aku sangat ingin menonton film ini Oppa"

"Ahh baiklah" Jemari Chanyeol secara perlahan berhasil menggenggam erat tangan Zifan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya benci melakukan ini, diam-diam mengikuti orang yang tengah berkencan. Ia bagaikan detektif yang tengah mengintai target. Namja itu menyesal telah melakukan saran dari sahabatnya. Kemarin sore ia menelpon Kai berharap namja itu akan memberikan ide yang cemerlang untuk menggagalkan kencan ini, dan Kai yang memang tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik sukses mengatakannya dengan suara keras bahwa Baekhyun harus mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

"Omo Omo aku bahkan jarang memegang tangan Zifan dan dia bisa seenaknya begitu, aku semakin yakin namja tiang itu memang tidak baik." Apapun yang dilakukan sepasang namja yeoja yang tak jauh didepannya selalu ia komentari tentu saja satu paket dengan kutukan.

Setelah pasangan itu pergi, ia memesan tiket film yang sama dengan mereka bahkan jajanannya pun sama lalu berlari memasuki gedung takut ia akan melewatkan sesuatu.

"Selera filmnya sangat buruk kenapa tidak memilih film action" orang yang berada disamping Baekhyun menatapnya aneh.

Begitu pandangannya kembali pada orang yang tengah diintainya matanya sukses membulat. "Aigoo Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar" dan ucapan Baekhyun yang sedikit keras itu sukses membuatnya ditatap tak suka oleh orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Dan 10 menit kemudian emosi Baekhyun menaik drastis ketika melihat Zifan yang tengah ketakutan dipelukan Chanyeol. Jika lama-lama berada disini ia bisa meledak dan namja itu pun memutuskan untuk segera enyah dari tempat yang menurutnya bagai kuburan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan filmnya?" Chanyeol bertanya ketika mereka keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Ahh aku sangat suka filmnya, akhirnya mengharukan" Zifan merutuki kebodohannya, hei filmnya yang mereka tonton bergenre horror bukan romance. Ini efek akibat ia tidak benar-benar menyimak filmnya tetapi sibuk memandangi namja tampan yang berada disebelahnya sesekali ia berteriak dan mencengkram lengan namja itu saat hantu muncul dengan tiba-tiba.

"Mengharukan kau bilang, kau sangat cute" Chanyeol tergelak. "Apa kau lapar?" Zifan mengangguk.

"Kajja kita ke café dekat sini" kembali tangan Chanyeol menggenggamnya.

"Selamat makan" itu memang kebiasaan Zifan sebelum memulai acara makannya, Chanyeol menatapnya gemas. "Selamat makan juga" ucapnya.

Kemudian mereka makan dengan suasana ceria, saling membagi cerita tentang diri masing-masing, kebiasaan, hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan juga yang terburuk.

"Aku sangat tidak menyukai Cho Hyeri" katanya begitu Chanyeol menyinggung tentang hal yang menurutnya membosankan disekolah.

"Ahh benar kudengar kau tidak pernah akur dengan saudara ku yang satu itu"

Zifan tersendak, Chanyeol segera mendekatinya menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Saudara kau bilang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Kau pasti merasa aneh karena muka kita tak mirip dan juga kita tak pernah bertegur sapa ketika disekolah, itu karena dia melarangnya karena takut pacarnya akan cemburu"

"Bukan wajah kalian yang beda tapi sifat kalian….."

"YAKK apa yang kau lakukan eohh"

Dari arah belakang ada yang menarik Chanyeol lalu mendorongnya hingga namja itu terjatuh.

"Chanyeol Oppa gwenchana?" Zifan mendekatinya dengan khawatir. "Baekhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan?" ia melotot kearah namja yang mendorong Chanyeol tadi.

"Mwoga? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kepada namja itu, apa yang ia lakukan padamu" balas namja bernama Baekhyun marah.

Zifan menatapnya bengis "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Baekhyun-ah" matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

*********TBC**********


End file.
